1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation apparatus for a robot system including a visual sensor having an image capturing means and a robot, more particularly relates to a simulation apparatus useful when preparing an operation program including robot movement and detection by the visual sensor off line and evaluating, correcting, editing, etc. the program finished being prepared or in the process of preparation off line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a simulation apparatus arranging and displaying on a screen three-dimensional models of a robot, workpiece, and peripheral equipment and simulating robot operation in accordance with designated robot movement commands etc. The simulation apparatus is used when preparing an operation program for the robot off line or evaluating, correcting, editing, etc. the program prepared off line. With a conventional simulation apparatus, however, when trying to prepare, correct, edit, etc. a program off line at a location where the actual machinery is not deployed (for example, an office), simulation relating to the visual sensor has been almost impossible.
For example, it has not been possible to obtain a grasp of the three-dimensional shape (visual volume) of the visual field of the image capturing means (for example, digital CCD camera, same below) which the visual sensor uses for image capturing. Further, it has not been known what kind of image the image capturing means can capture. This was inconvenient. In particular, when mounting an image capturing means in a robot, not knowing what kind of image would be obtained along with the position and orientation of the robot was a big problem. Therefore, for matters relating to the visual sensor, the practice has been to actually mount an image capturing means on a robot on-site, operate the visual sensor to obtain an image while changing the position and orientation of the robot, and check the resultant image.
Further, when determining the position and orientation of the robot for the image capturing means actually mounted on the robot to view a reference point relating to detection of an object (workpiece etc.) (normally set to a suitable position on the object desired to be viewed by the image capturing means) as well, the practice has been to operate the robot on-site and perform the work by trial and error while viewing the captured image. Further, determining where in the operation program of the robot to insert the visual sensor detection command also required trial and error.
In this way, when using a simulation apparatus to prepare an operation program off line or evaluate, correct, edit, etc. the program prepared off line for a robot system including a visual sensor, various inconveniences arose and led to a drop in the work efficiency. No disclosure of technology for dealing with such inconveniences or the drop in work efficiency has been found in the known art.